


It Was Never Nate. Always Blair Waldorf

by meangirls2304



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangirls2304/pseuds/meangirls2304





	It Was Never Nate. Always Blair Waldorf

Jenny Humphrey hated the feeling she got with Blair Waldorf. It was a bitter mix of jealousy, admiration, longing, attraction and confusion. Blair Waldorf was royalty, a Queen. Why did she marry that Prince when she was a Queen? Blair Waldorf was proof of Jenny Humphrey's darkest secret, dressed in the newest designer clothes and that headband (always the fucking headband).

At first, Jenny was could just about pass off her feelings as jealousy and admiration. But she realised too late. It was only when Blair Waldorf was left to slum with Dan Humphrey and Serena Van Der Woodsen, that Jenny realised. But it didn't matter. When did it ever? Jenny Humphrey was still that girl from Brooklyn who dreamed for a second too long.

Jenny wanted the crown, she wanted Blair Waldorf, she wanted to be admired from a distance like she was an outstanding beauty. She wanted to be someone you couldn't help but notice. Jenny would reach out for her dreams only to leave a mass of destruction, tears and bittersweet betrayal behind her. Every time, she would go right back to where she started. Under Blair Waldorf's control.

Sometimes, Jenny thought it would be easier to Blair Waldorf's minion for the end of time. To watch her apply her lipgloss, wondering (what it tasted like from Blair's lips) how much it cost. That is until Jenny's greed kicks her lovesick adorning half to the side. It hurts that much more seeing Blair's crestfallen, sneering face greet her. 

See Jenny Humphrey was a romantic at heart. But it didn't matter. When did it ever? All Jenny Humphrey was the girl who left casualties behind to persue all her outrageous, over-the-top dreams. She was the reluctant Queen. The crown felt heavy on her head. 

Jenny Humphrey wished for the previous Queen. For Blair Waldorf. Jenny Humphrey's deadly secret dressed in the newest designer clothes and a headband. She wished for her controlling words. Jenny would never admit it- but she found the way "Little J" slipped off Blair's tongue to be charming if not slightly demeaning. 

She never did get to taste Blair's lips against her own. But Jenny imagined them to taste of success, control, ferocity and underlying sadness and smugness. She never did feel Blair's tongue running along her bottom lip. Jenny imagined that her head would spin, she would feel a buzz of electricity and butterflies exploding in her stomach. Like she did whenever she touched Blair Waldorf.

Jenny Humphrey was still under Blair Waldorf's control but on her own terms. But they had both grown up since High School. Although Jenny would never admit to her buisness partner she still felt the occasional childish butterflies in her stomach. That seeing Blair Waldorf still made her breath hitch. No matter what day, sunshine or rain, Blair Waldorf never failed to amaze Jenny Humphrey.


End file.
